Good Company
by onceuponanevilangel
Summary: The plumbing's broken at Angie's apartment, so Peggy invites her to spend the night. One bed, two women, and a realization that may not have been entirely unexpected. Sort of pre-Cartinelli.


**I am falling in love with Agent Carter and shipping Cartinelli really hard, so I wrote fluff instead of sleeping last night. **

**I don't own Agent Carter, but to be honest, I couldn't make it much better if I did.**

* * *

><p>Peggy was sitting in her chair, staring up at the ceiling and trying so very hard to relax despite the woman snoring softly on the bed.<p>

The plumbing was broken in Angie's apartment and Peggy had offered up her shower and sink and the plumber couldn't come until tomorrow, so why didn't Angie just spend the night since she was already here? Peggy loved the building and her apartment, but if she was being honest with herself, she really missed having a roommate. She missed having someone to talk to at all hours of the night, someone to eat with, she even missed the sounds of another person falling asleep. It was altogether too quiet in this apartment all by herself.

But now that she actually had someone here, she felt entirely too self-conscious even though said someone was already sound asleep.

Peggy listened to Angie's breathing for another minute or so and then slowly got up. Maybe a cup of tea would help her relax and get some sleep. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, careful to miss the creaky floorboards lest she miss waking the sleeping woman up.

Once in the kitchen, she set the kettle on the stove and opened up the cabinet to pull out the tea. Unfortunately, the tin was a little too close to a can of peas and the can clattered loudly to the linoleum floor.

Peggy froze and closed her eyes, balling her hands into fists at her sides as she waited for the sound she knew was inevitable.

The sheets in the other room rustled as Angie stirred and creaked as she stood up.

"English? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine," Peggy called back. She leaned down to pick up the can, glaring at it as she put it back into the cupboard. After a moment, Angie shuffled into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I just knocked something over," Peggy explained. "You can go back to bed. Unless you'd like some tea?"

"Some tea sounds great, actually," Angie said. "I'll get the sugar." She turned towards the cabinet and then back to Peggy. "Where do you keep the sugar?"

"In the cupboard above the sink," Peggy said. The kettle started to whistle and she turned off the stove before grabbing two mugs and setting the tea to steep. Angie set the sugar on the small table and got the cream out of the refrigerator. Peggy brought the mugs over and the two women sat down across from each other.

"What are you still doing awake, anyway?" Angie asked.

"Just not tired I guess," Peggy said with a shrug. Then she added, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine. Thanks for the tea." Angie added a few spoonfuls of sugar to her mug, poured in a little cream, and sipped it appreciatively.

"You're quite welcome." Peggy sweetened her own tea and then the two women sat in silence for a moment.

"So do you know what I heard today?" Angie asked suddenly, leaning forward, her blue eyes widening in excitement.

"What?" Peggy asked as she set her mug down on the table.

"So you know Anna down in 2C?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well she lives across the hall from Sara-"

"Sara the slut Sara?" Peggy asked. That made Angie giggle as she nodded and Peggy couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, that Sara. Anyway, Anna says she heard Sara talking to her mother on the hall phone. She's pregnant!"

"No," Peggy gasped. "Really?"

"Really!"

"What is she going to do?"

"Her parents are coming up on the train to get her this weekend. Mrs. Fry's already advertising her apartment."

"Already?" Peggy asked. "Seems a little early, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I think she's been looking for an excuse to evict Sara for a while now," Angie explained. "But you're right. It is a little early." She took another sip of her tea and yawned. "Maybe I should head back over to my place. Let you have your bed back."

"Nonsense," Peggy finished off her own drink and brought both mugs over to the sink. "You'll still need a working bathroom in the morning to get ready for work and I'm fine on the chair."

"I'm not going to make you sleep on a chair in your own apartment. I'll just sleep at my place and come back over in the morning."

"I invited you to stay here and you are still more than welcome to do so. I don't mind the company." Truth be told, Peggy appreciated the company far more than she was letting on and she wasn't entirely sure whether it was _just _the company or whether it was Angie. Either way, she wasn't quite ready for the other woman to leave just yet.

"Fine. We'll share then."

Angie's words jarred Peggy out of thoughts.

"What?"

"The bed's big enough to hold too people and I'd be a lot more comfortable than sleeping on a chair. What do you say, English?" It might have just been Peggy's imagination, but she could have sworn that Angie's lower lip jutted out a little bit and her bright blue eyes opened just a little wider.

Peggy's lips twitched upwards at the nickname and she bt her lip, pretending to deliberate, but her mind was already made up.

"Alright."

Angie's face lit up like Peggy had just offered her a puppy. She stood up and headed back into the other room with Peggy not far behind.

Peggy grabbed a spare blanket out of the closet and when she turned back around, Angie was already in the bed and curled into the quilt, her eyes already half-closed and foggy with sleep. For a brief moment, Peggy almost forgot about what had happened to the last person-the last _people_-that she had gotten close to. For that moment, she just traced the contours of Angie's face with her eyes and smiled.

After a minute, she slid into the bed next to Angie and spread the spare blanket over both of them. She couldn't help but be extra conscious of the space or near lack thereof between the two of them. Every muscle in her body was tense and her heart was fluttering in her chest. After a brief pause, though, Angie took care of the issue.

She breathed in deeply and rolled over, closing the space just enough so that her body was barely touching Peggy's.

"Good night, English," she murmured before she fell asleep completely.

Peggy stayed tense for another minute, but then she started to relax a little bit. It wasn't an embrace exactly, but whatever it was, it was good and it felt completely natural when Peggy reached her arm around Angie's head to rub her shoulder gently. It felt natural when Angie unconsciously scooted closer until it could almost qualify as an actual embrace. And it felt natural when Peggy placed the lightest of kisses on Angie's forehead.

If the smile that graced the waitress's lips was any indication, it seemed like it was good for her, too.

"Good night, Angie," Peggy whispered. All her fear and tension had disappeared and she wasn't far from sleep herself. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
